A New Kind of Love
by bookreaderkindle15
Summary: After Elsa hits Anna with her powers, She is locked in her room, alone and afraid. Until she meets Jack Frost.
1. The Meet

**Hi Guys! Bookie here, and I know my last chapter was very, very short. *Sighs*. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN DREAMWORKS OR DISNEY. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't.**

**Elsa 's POV**: As soon as we step in our castle, the guards grab me by my shoulders as my parents take Anna inside. "Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!" I cried as they forcefully locked me in my room. " You will stay away from Princess Anna." They stated firmly and laughed when I cried. "Bu-But I love Anna! She's my sis-sister!" I stuttered through a blanket of tears. One leaned in close to me. "So? She loves you too. She will be upset about why you left her, and why you shut her out! Stop whining. You're a freak! A monster! This is her protection! She will get over it!"

"But"

"ENOUGH!" and they slammed the door.

**ONE DAY LATER**:

**Jack's POV**: "I got your message." I growled as I slammed the door behind North. " What do you want?" I was mad because North interrupted my play with Jamie. We were building snowmen. "You have a new mission." He turned to me.

" Make this girl less scared."

" Of what? "

"Herself." That sent me running.

"Wait!" North said behind me. "Whaaaaat?"

I whined, holding out the vowel.

"He smiled. "Directions." I grabbed them and ran off.

**One Day Later:** **(I figured that Elsa would move out of the shared room the next day, when the parents had energy.) **

**Elsa's POV: **I curled up on my bed; clutching the gloves my father gave me. "Conceal, don't feel." I chanted. After that, I took them off. " Hey, Anna," I started, suddenly remembering that we didn't share a room anymore. Suddenly, I heard a small voice. " Elsa?" (Knock knock knock knock knock) Oh. It's Anna. "Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, lets go and play!" Oh, Anna. If only you knew how much I wanted to play with you. In the corner of my eye, I see a man in my window. Fascinated, I look out. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away Anna!" I say sharper then I meant to, and open my mouth to apologize to late. "Ok, bye." Anna says sadly, and walks away. I turn back to the window, and accidentally freeze it. The man is gone. I sigh and turn around. What I see, nearly gives me a heart attack.

**Jack's POV**: I was lying on her bed. She turned around and with wide eyes, clutched her heart. "Can you… See me?" Slowly, she shook her head yes. Now I was the wide-eyed one. We slowly paced the room, not losing eye contact for at least 5 minutes. I finally break the awkward silence. "What is your name?" I ask

"El-Elsa?" She questions me. I get the feeling she is very scared. " I'm Jack."

"Go away."

"Why? I just got here!"

"I-I'm going to hurt you." She stutters. The room suddenly gets colder.

"Now why would you do that?"

Snow falls. _Not good genius. She has powers too! She can't control them! You idiot! You just freaked her out! _I thought.

"It's O.K. Don't be scared" I calmed her a little bit. The room warmed and the snow stopped.

"We're gonna have some fun instead".

**Yeah. Heh heh. So, see you next week! -Bookie**


	2. Chapter 3

**OMG! GUYS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I WANTED TO UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, BUT I NEVER GOT UP TO IT! THAT MEANS 2 OR 3 THREE CHAPTERS TOMMORROW, AND MABEY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY? (Hint hint) Enjoy! **

**Elsa's POV: ** "How?" I asked Jack. "What can we do?" "Well, Miss Elsa…" He hits me between the eyes with a snowball. I instantly feel happier. "Oh," I exclaim. "It is on like…like… umm"

"Like a snowball fight?"

"That doesn't rhyme."

"So?" Jack turns around and is greeted by a snowman.

"Why a snowman?" he turned around and asked me

"So I could do this!" I said as I turned around and hit him with a snowball. That is how I spent every day, around 12:00 he came, lying on my bed (and almost giving me heart attacks) until 3 years later... (Knock knock knock knock knock) "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls!" (*crash*) I smile to myself. Anna, you never fail to amuse me. The corner of my room I am standing in freezes_ *flashback* _"Catch me!"

"Anna!" *_end of flashback_*

**Jack's POV: **As I ride to Elsa's room, I hear Anna sing "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by! (tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock)" Then I hear "I'm Scared! It's getting stronger!" My eyes widen. Elsa.

**Allrighty guys! ** **There is chapter 3! **

**QUESTION: what is your favorite shipping?**

**MY ANSWER: Jelsa all the way! **


	3. Chapter 4

**Elsa:** My father walked towered me. "Getting upset only makes it worse. CALM DOWN!" His hand reached out. "NO!" I screamed. "Don't touch me- please," I sighed, "I don't want to hurt you". My mother taped my father on the shoulder. He glared at me and then left. My mother weakly smiled at me. She shut the door behind her.

Jack suddenly walked through the door. He was breathing heavily. "Are-huh-you-huh-okay?" "Why can't I be a normal person?" I asked him.

**Jack: ** She slowly sat down on her bed. "I wish I wasn't born with my powers. " she sighed sadly. "Well," I started, "If you weren't born with powers, you would have never meet me." "Wow," she smirked. "Selfish much?" We both laughed. Then, she started to scream.


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating! But, here's a new chapter!:)**

**Elsa:** The blackness swarmed my head, telling me about my worst fears- and replaying the incident in my head. Then, it cleared. Well, kind of. This time an older version of me stood on a frozen piece of land, running from a man. My hair blew everywhere, and I clutched my hands against my chest. "Elsa," the man said, "you can't run from this." He came closer to me. "Just take care of my sister!" I stammered in reply. "Your sister?" he questioned me. "Your sister came back from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart!" I gasped. All I was thinking was _no, no, no, no, NO! _The next thing the man said destroyed me. "Your sister is dead! Because of you!" I couldn't handle it. I collapsed. The man pulled out a sword. I don't know how long I was sitting there. Was this man trying to taunt me? I looked up. The man was _frozen_. Not turned into ice frozen like anything I could do. But he was frozen in place. "Elsa." A voice called out to me. "Elsa, come." I crawled over to where the voice was. "You poor girl." He said when I got to him. I stood up. He was very pale, almost gray, with black hair and yellow eyes. "You think that people actually love you," he whimpered sympathetically '' Who are you?" I asked him cautiously. "The man who will tell you the truth."

**Jack:** I keep shaking an unconscious Elsa when she woke up and screamed. "Jack!" She yelled at me. "Why would you make me hurt Anna?"

**I really hope this was a longer chapter!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Jack: ** "Whoa, Elsa calm down!" I said as Elsa stormed away from me. "You pushed me so I would fall!" she screamed at me. "Then, well... you know." She said, strangely calm. Then she freaked out again "Anna, Anna, Anna, ANNA! ANNA! ANNA!" She kept screaming Anna's name, and the room kept getting colder. Ice spread out from under her feet. "My new friend is way better than you!" she screamed at me.

"Elsa," I started when she ran out of breath,

"What is this new friend's name?"

"Pitch- Pitch Black. And he is a way better friend then you ever were!"

**Sorry for the short chapter! At least it's not my shortest *cough* prologue *****cough cough***** **


End file.
